


Hooked on Love

by stxve_rogxrs



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cute, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Fluff, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Night guard - Freeform, Video Game, animatronic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxve_rogxrs/pseuds/stxve_rogxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creds to my friend Sarah for the title 'Hooked on Love'<br/>Foxy X reader<br/>Enjoy :)<br/>Sorry if the timeline isn't accurate, basically my take on the fnaf timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part of the Fazbear family...

As you pull up into the empty car par, all the happy childhood memories come flooding back. You can remember how each birthday you spent here was magical and always left you with a smile on your face. You can remember your last birthday here, your 6th birthday, a month before... before the incident in 1976.

Freddy Fazbear's pizza, a place of fun for all ages.

You still have vague memories of playing chasing games with the other children and your personal favourite mascot of the local pizzeria, Foxy, the pirate fox. Whilst the Freddy Fazbear's pizza band played your favourite songs you would sit on Foxy's knee, eyes transfixed on the stage where your childhood heroes stood singing and playing the tune to 'happy birthday'.

But this was a long time ago... and things change. Back before the happenings of 1976... before the pizzeria was shut down for further inspection and many health and safety checks, any parent would have been willing to let their child visit the pizzeria, as it was a place of joy. But one day, you heard reports on the news of strange men dressed as discontinued mascot suits luring children to the back room and murdering them, however the bodies were never found... You knew that they had arrested men for the deaths but it was impossible to know if it was them or not, as the killer seemed to have gotten away faster than expected. You longed to revisit the pizzeria but your parents wouldn't allow it, having heard rumours that the mascots were no longer cheery and seemed to act differently around children. Newspapers also started posting articals where they would interview parents who had recently visited the pizzeria, and some parents even said that the mascots ressembled corpses because they had mucus and blood dripping from the eyes and mouths of masks. Just after your 11th birthday you start hearing reports of an animatronic mascot biting someones head and taking the frontal lobe off. This started rumours in your town about who caused the 'Bite of '87', Most people thought it would have been foxy as it seemed more appropriate because he has a much bigger jaw but you refused to believe this and decided to youself that it was probably one of the really old golden characters in the back because you knew they were prone to malfunctions.

Freddy's was no longer a face of joy that you used to love.

It is now 1994, and you are 18. A few weeks ago you were browsing the internet looking for a suitable job in your area when you came across a job vacancy for a night guard at Freddy's new(ish) pizzeria, opened just a few blocks away, sure it wasn't very well payed but you would have done anything to just visit that the place one last time, the stories meant nothing to you. You were so happy when they accepted you into the 'Fazbear family' and they were happy for you to start as soon as possible. They told you to meet the previous night guard at the resturant and 2pm on the sunday for a tour and if you enjoyed it, you would start your job on the monday night.

_Part of the Fazbear family..._

You think as you start walking towards your new place of work.

 


	2. My Pirate king awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been more than half a year since I updated anything and I'm super duper sorry :(

As you walk towards the dark building, the faint smell of pizza becomes more prominent and you are once again left to daydream about your happy childhood spent at the resturant. Seeing the friendly faces of the animatronics again would surely be to much for you to handle as thinking about them only made the butterflies in your stomach flutter faster than ever before. 

Being closer to the building than you were before, you were able to see that although it was relatively new, the owners really weren't bothered about it looking slightly run-down. The slogan of the resturant however, could be seen written under the building's name:

'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.'

You find yourself hesitating at the door, unsure on whether or not to go in. Sure, you want the job. But is it wise knowing that in the past the franchise has been closed and investigated numerous times due to incidents involving the police?  
You hold your breath as you push the heavy door open, it squeaks, sending up a substantial amount of dust in its wake, and you hear the distant ring of a bell alerting someone in the pizzeria that someone was there. 

A few moments later, a tall man came rushing in to the room. You could tell he worked for the pizzeria because he was wearing a security shirt with the Fazbear stage anamatronics on the front.  
"Um... Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Vincent, and you must be (Y/n)", he leant forward placing his palms on his knees as if trying to catch his breath.  
"Oh, yes. Hi... how did you know my name?" You ask him, curious.  
Vincent chuckled "You're the only one who signed up for the job, anyway I will be showing you around today, and making sure you know how you will you be spending your nights here as the night guard". He straightened his back, and looked you in the eye "you're going to need to be on high alert at all times, the anamatronics here seem to become more... Active during the night." He narrows his eyes shakes his long hair out of his face. "On with the tour I suppose", and without further introduction, turns his back and stalks further into the pizzeria. 

\-----

"(Y/n) have you ever been to Freddy's before?" Vincent calls to you from in front, still leading you through the establishment.  
"Er, yeah. I used to love it as a kid" You answer him, smiling a little as you do so. "Before it shut down anyway..." You add.  
"Well this may come as a shock but we have new anamatronics here now, they still have the same names but we refer to them as the toys because they are overall more child-friendly." He explains "We still keep the old animatronics in the storage rooms but they're pretty run down after not being in use for so long". 

You and Vincent then find yourselves in what you can only assume to be the main party room considering the size and the anamatronics standing on the stage. You quickly scan each of the figures on the stage, identifying each one from memory although they look very different, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. You definitely can see how they have been made to look less menacing to children (although the old ones were never a problem for you) because they have rounded edges and rosy cheeks, not to mention more vibrant colours. 

Your thoughts are then interrupted by Vincent, who you forgot was standing next to you "I'm guessing you already know about the band, you just need to know that each of the anamatronics have different roaming modes and are allowed to move freely during the night. They are all fitted with this weird tracker thing where they are attracted to where the majority of people on the building are when they aren't performing. This means that there is a slight chance that one or two may find their way into your office, however, they are harmless." He smiles. "Okay, now to kids Cove". 

'Finally' you think to yourself, 'My Pirate king awaits'.


End file.
